Nothing As it Seems
by Lastiel
Summary: He knew his place in the new world, but how many people were forced into this? It's a whole new world out there for Squall to face. When you've been draged out of your reality what is there for you to believe in? Rewritten. Ch 6 up, Final Chapter
1. I

Nothing as It Seems

**I**

Summary: He knew his place in the world, or he thought he did. They were all there, then they were gone.

He doesn't know what to believe anymore, everything he thought he knew was gone. Everyone he knows... fake. His Life.... A Lie. Open your eyes Squall. Open your eyes....

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the 'Voices'

Rating: R for language in future chapters.

It was over. It was all finally over. Ultimecia was destroyed and the Galbadian army, stopped. For the first time in his life at the garden Squall Leonheart could actually relax. He had been given the position of Headmaster meaning he didn't have to go out anymore risking his life for money; he could just sit and relax. Relax. Now that's a new word, he chuckled to himself as he sat in his new office. He had so little to do the first couple weeks in his new occupation. So, as much as he hated it he started thinking recent events over. Rinoa. He's known her for two months almost, but it's felt like forever. She's annoying, whinny, and has a dog that sheds fur coats, daily. But... She put up with his... his... lonering. No. She intruded on his lonering. Forcing him into the light. Making him talk to people. He's never had a better time. He had to repay her. She changed him for the better.

"Congratulations Squall," Former headmaster Cid Kramer shook his hand at his and Rinoa's engagement party. "May you two live a long, happy life and grow old together," Well, Squall thought, at least he has good intentions. Squall looked around at all the guests and paused, watching intently as Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis smacked Zell's back while he hacked and coughed. Irvine came up beside him.

"Five Gil says it's a full hot dog,"

"Naw, it's probably the strawberry's from the strawberry cheese cake."

"Nope, your both wrong. It's a handful of corn chips," Nida smirked. "Be ready to pay up,"

"There!" Selphie squealed as the sharp edged chip landed on the table. Squall and Irvine looked at Nida who had his hand out, waiting for his winnings.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Irvine grumbled as he gave Nida five gill.

"Catch me when I'm in a giving mood," he walked off to see is bride to be.

"Zell isn't going to live past 20," She laughed as Zell, again, put a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Having a good time?"

"Of course," she winked and leaned up and kissed him gently. He leaned away and smiled.

"Then that's all that matter's,"

Squall went back to enjoying his Champaign and watching his fiancé meet and greet the guests.

"Excuse me Sir," one of the waiters tapped him on his shoulder. "There is a man at the door who isn't on the guest list. He demands to see you,"

Squall sighed in annoyance. "And what did this man say his name was?"

"Almasy, Sir. Seifer Almasy,"

He groaned. "Send him in but make sure he come straight here,"

The waiter nodded and walked out of view. What, does Seifer want? Squall quickly gulped the last bit of Champaign and took another glass. When he saw the tall blonde approach.

"And what brings The Almighty Almasy here?" Squall asked sarcastically, the liquor getting to his head.

"Just wondering why your life long rival and recently worst enemy wasn't invited" Seifer crossed his arms.

"No entry without a gift so leave," Squall lied, now on his third glass. He started to walk past him but stumbled onto the floor.

"How many of those have you had?" Seifer snickered. Squall stood up on shaky legs and went for another glass. "Five,"

Seifer laughed "You drunken idiot. I'm stickin' around. This'll get interesting"

Squall glared at Seifer. "You are leaving..." he stopped in mid sentence and stared at Seifer in horror.

"What? Something on my face?" Seifer asked, and then he faded out.

"Seifer!" Squall yelled. The music stopped and the entire room look him. Rinoa ran over to see what her future husband was yelling about.

"He disappeared! Seifer was there then he faded...." Squall turned to where Seifer had been standing.

"Squall, he's right there. Are you alright?" Rinoa asked in a frantic voice.

No he wasn't all right. Seifer had... had... disappeared. He looked at Seifer who was standing there, plain as day. Dr. Kadowaki came running into the ballroom with a syringe in her hand. "Squall, it's okay, just relax. Calm down,"

"No, Seifer wasn't there!" he took a few uneasy steps backward and smashed into Rinoa knocking her over. The sound of glass shattering echoed thought the room. "Rinoa! I'm sorry I just..." he stared into her eyes and watched as his lover disappeared. "Rinoa, not you too..." he whispered. What was going on! He stood up. Everything was silent. He looked around. Everything. Fading into white. Seifer started walking toward him. Vanished. Reappeared right in front of him.

"Squall, what are you on," Seifer asked demanded.

"I...I..." he couldn't say anything. His mouth went dry and his voice was cracking. But there was something else there.

"Hurry up or we'll loose him!"

"I'm going as fast as I can but it's not working!"

"Then turn up the power!"

"But..."

"NOW!"

"Ahhh! Squall clutched his head as an intense pain ran back and forth threw his head. He looked around what was left of the room and the last thing; Rinoa was the last to completely fade away.

He was conscious, he hoped but nothing was there. White everywhere. He could walk but there was no shadow underneath him. What was going on? Then the voices came back.

"We lost him."

"No we didn't. Up the power again. We cannot lose him. That is not an option"

"AAAHHHH!" Squall when down on his knees clutching his head. The pain went coursing threw his head again. He.... He couldn't handle it. Loosing.... Consciousness...

"He's threw!"

The voices were closer now, only it was all black. Nothing was there and he could hardly move. He tried to move his arms and let out a groan. There was a light; it seemed to be coming closer...closer... The white light was now on him and he had control over his eyes again. He stared to open them and stirred at the pain he suddenly felt. The voices were so close........ No. The people the voices belonged to were so close he could feel their hot breath on his cold skin. He stirred again, groaning as he slowly regained his consciousness.

"He's coming to. Shh,"

"Open your eyes Squall, open your eyes.... "

TBC...

AN: Ok, this _is_ going to get interesting as it goes on. But I can't let out too much and I'll get that next chapter out ASAP if you guys like it.

LYLAFFR (Luv Ya Like A Fan Fiction Reader)

OceanGurl


	2. II

Nothing as It Seems

**II**

Summary: He knew his place in the world, or he thought he did. They were all there, then they were gone.

He doesn't know what to believe anymore, everything he thought he knew was gone. Everyone he knows... fake. His Life.... A Lie. Open your eyes Squall, open your eyes....

Disclaimer: I Own Grace Mathers, and the doctors around the facility and I own the facility

Rating: R for language

Squall opened his eyes and looked up at the faces all around him.

"Squall? Squall Leonheart? Welcome back! You have been the main subject in a scientific experiment lasting the past eighteen years. How do you feel?"

He stared up at them and tried to speak but his mouth was still dry and voice raspy. What the hell? What kind of psycho dream is this? Squall sat up and through blurry eyes gazed around the room.

"Squall?" he reverted his glare to the doctor who spoke his name. "Kevin, get him some water,"

Kevin hurried back with a mug of ice cold water and handed it to Squall. "Now Squall, can you tell us, how do you feel?" He said noting and consulted with himself. If this is a dream, why can I control my body? The doctors waited patiently for the first words out of their experiment's mouth. This was the biggest scientific phenomenon since that cloned human way back in 2014. Being funded primarily by the worlds wealthiest people the experiment has been a hit since it started and has been gaining money and publicity throughout the eighteen years of it's existence. Now, every single person in the world is waiting for Squall to make his first live appearance. The world wants to know: what does a person who has just been brought out of a dream he has lived his whole life have to say?

"Rinoa," He whispered

The doctors all looked at him in surprise. "Get that tape recorder ready! What was that Squall? Can you repeat that?" Squall narrowed his eyes and deepened his voice. "Rinoa... Where is she," the doctors looked amongst themselves with questioning looks. "Rinoa? Who's Rinoa?" he heard on of them whisper.

"Rinoa Heartily," He started raising his voice. "Where is Rinoa Heartily," the doctors started whispering again thinking he couldn't hear.

"Who's that?"

"Isn't she the daughter of Mr. Caraway?"

"Oh right! Our main funds supplier. No wonder she's the main female."

"So, what do we tell Squall?"

"Let me take care of this," She turned and bent down to look him in the eye. "Rinoa has gone to see her father, Mr. Caraway. Now Squall, we are going to take you to your room so if you just lie back," wile she was talking she poked a syringe in his shoulder. Squall winced and started to feel strange. All the whispering going on was making him edgy and cautious, and the syringe, what was in it? What did they put in him? Who were they? There was only one answer. Galbadian Soldiers. He had been captured, but the security around him wasn't all that high. Now was his chance, if any, to escape.

He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. "Squall, please, lie back down," Two of the male doctors approached him. Squall ran at them startling them, and punched the one on the left in the nose. He was out of commission for the time being.

The door. Un guarded. He ran out the door and took off down the hall. But he didn't get very far, the clear liquid in the syringe went to his head and he staggered to the floor. Blacked out.

Squall woke up in his dorm room. Everything as he left it before the engagement party. "What a fucked up dream," he said getting out of bed and heading for the shower. He paused. Where was his gunblade? He continued on into the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and nearly fell over. His hair looked like it had never, ever been cut! It was all the way down to his calf! What the hell!

After twenty minutes of freaking out wile trying to wash five feet of hair and ten minutes of trying to find an elastic until he could get to a decent barber, he flopped on his bed and tried to figure everything out. Nothing came to his confused mind; instead, a knock came at the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked the woman at the door.

"Hello Squall? Squall Leonheart? My name is Grace Mathers. Would you mind if I came in?"

"Yes actually I would. Who are you and what do you want?"

She sighed. "I told you, I am Grace Mathers. And I have important information for you," She started to walk in but Squall shot an arm across the doorway.

"Squall, you have to let me in." He didn't move and kept his eyes on her. "Ok fine, have it your way. Squall, for the last eighteen years you have been in a coma like state. All your memories, all the places you've been to, all the people you know. They do not exist. They have been programmed into your mind as a experiment." Squall was startled. He just had a dream about the same thing! What the hell? "Look, Ms. Mathers. Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. I know. But do you?" She cocked an eyebrow and motioned with her head for him to look outside his room. Squall frowned and pushed past Grace on his way to the main dorm hall. But...

"Where am I!?" Squall demanded, yelling at the five foot, six inch tall brunette. Grace shook her head.

"You won't get anything out of me if you keep yelling. Now, you want information?" Squall glared at her. "Let's walk."

"This is the computer that generated all the geological places you've been too, such as Balamb, Timber, the Missile Base? Desert Prison? They're all here. The plans for the structures the climate and weather changes you name it, we got it," Grace offered Squall a seat at the computer. He looked at everything and it was exactly the same.

"You finished?" Squall nodded. "Ok, over here we gave everybody a history. You could pick any of the people in balamb, timber, anywhere; they'd have a fairly long background. There's the garden file and here's your file. It has all the people you were closest to, who you interacted with the most," Squall invited himself to sit down at the computer. He clicked on his file. And the list read:

Squall Leonheart

Seifer Almasy

Selphie Tillmit

Quistis Trepe

Irvine Kinneas

Cid Kramer

Edea Kramer

Laguna Lore

Ellon Lore

Kiros Seagill

Ward Zabac

Zell Dincht

Rinoa Heartily

He clicked on his name and it was all they're everything about him living at the orphanage to having President Laguna Lore as his father. It was all there, about Rain, about Ellon. He looked up at grace. "How-"

"There's one more key thing I think you should see," Squall followed her to yet a different computer. "This, this is all of the character design. Everyone was made up, except the people on the list we just finished looking at. They were all the billionaires and owner's of the corporations who gave us money for this project. So we made their children into characters," Squall whipped his head toward her. "These people are not characters, Rinoa is not a character,"

Grace looked at Squall with pitying eyes. "Rinoa is the daughter of Mr. Caraway, head of Caraway corporations. The largest weapons manufacturing company in the world. He took great interest in this project some twenty years ago when it first started out. When he read the walkthrough-"

"Walkthrough! Your making it sound like a game!"

"That's how they treated it Squall, and apparently you played it perfectly. He is our biggest sponsor and wants to meet you so I suggest being nice around him. Ok um...oh, Selphie Tillmit is the supervisor's daughter, with a different last name. Cid Kramer is the supervisor and Edea is his wife. Irvine Kinneas is the son of some guy who inherited his father's business and now owns every oil and gas field in the country um.... Laguna lore and his little girl Ellon won a contest held to be a character in your life. Uh.... Oh! Zell Dincht is my brother and Kiros and Ward are computer programmers here. Look, I know this is a lot of information to consume. Maybe you should go and think things over,"

Squall looked at her. "Thought things over. I want to see a barber and I want to see Rinoa. That's all I ask," Grace Smiled sweetly.

"Hehe, I think I can arrange both of those things,"

Squall sat in is room with his hair back to normal, messy and short, not knowing what to think. Everything Grace said _could_ be true but... No. Rinoa was real, and his love for her was real. That was fact.

Grace was thinking the same thing. She'd seen the video's that tapped into his mind. She knew Squall and Rinoa had something special. But even if the love was real, the person wasn't. How's he going to react when he meets the _real_ Rinoa Heartily? She sighed. I can't worry about that now. She faced another door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" the woman asked when she answered.

"Hello Quistis? Quistis Trepe? My name is Grace Mathers. Would you mind if I came in?"

TBC.....

AN: I spent four freaking hours on this stupid chapter!!! I have so many ideas but my typing today is.. Well not my typing, I can type pretty fast but just coughing it all out. It took so long!!! Oh well. Ch III will come out faster. I know exactly how it's gonna go. And one question. Does anybody know, Reijin, Fujin, Nida or Xu's last names? I couldn't find them anywhere! Oh well.

I gotta peace out now. Later!

LYLAFFR (Luv Ya Like A Fan Fiction Reader)


	3. III

Nothing as It Seems

III For Matt

Summary: He knew his place in the world, or he thought he did. They were all there, then they were gone.

He doesn't know what to believe anymore, everything he thought he knew was gone. Everyone he knows... fake. His Life.... A Lie. Open your eyes Squall, open your eyes....

Disclaimer: I Own Grace Mathers, and the doctors around the facility and I own the facility

Rating: R for language

Squall sat in his arranged room, like he had any other choice. _They, _who ever _they _were had locked his door and weren't letting him out any time soon. This wasn't right. Fake life or not, he was still human, and he still had human rights. Squall took the metal chair he had and banged it against the door, over and over.

There was a buzz, and someone spoke over a one way intercom. "Squall, could I ask you to stop that. I kn.."

"No you cannot," he answered, and continued his stress relieving activity.

"Squall, I know you are not happy with what is being provided but would it make you feel better if I sent in a familiar face?" Squall burst out laughing as he looked around the room for the camera. "Who do you think you could send in?!" He laughed. "Selphie Kramer, the Supervisor's daughter? Zell Dincht?! Or is it Mathers. How 'bout Laguna the contest winner! No! Even better!" He screamed now fully realizing he was alone in this world. For now, forever. "Why don't you send General Caraway's daughter in here. Being the identical model of my future wife, we should get along GREAT!" Squall crumpled to the floor in a mess of sobs and tears. What was there left in this world for him? He was a demonstration for something he knew nothing about. He was played his whole life and in actual fact, he hadn't really lived. Who the fuck were his real parents, and how the hell could they do something like this. He hadn't met his birth parents yet but he already had his long-lasting impression about them. Tears continued to roll down his cheek as he fell further into the deep hole of depression with nothing to stop him.

The door lock was opened and Grace stepped into Squalls room after witnessing his tantrum. Feeling compelled to do something; she sat down beside him against the wall.

"Squall," she said gently. "Is there anyone you can think of on your file I didn't give a reference to?" He turned his glossy blue eyes and tear-socked face to her. Why you go and look it up?

"But think about it, I named off a number of people and made references to real people for them, but was there any I missed?" He paused for a second. She _had_ said everyone in the file was real, so... we have Rinoa, Selphie, Zell and Irvine from the main grope as, Caraways daughter, Supervisor's daughter, Grace's brother and Oil owner's son. There's Kiros and Ward. Laguna and Ellon and who else....? Squall wracked his brain to think of the name missing. It was someone close. Someone important. Someone female. A light went on in his head. "I... Is Quistis here?"

Grace smiles and stood up. "Well, lets go see shall we?"

She sat alone in her room, in whatever building she was in, on whatever street, in the country of whatever on whatever the name of the planet she was on. It was so confusing. The last thing she remembers was Squall, flipping out from something at his engagement party. The day before the party she was helping Rinoa pick out a dress with Selphie and Irvine and now? Now she sits alone looking at a photo of the grope at the party after Ultimecia defeat. But that never happened, and the photo was a clip from her memory printed on Kodak film paper. Quistis held the picture close to her and laid on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

Grace knocked on the door to the room five away from Squall's.

"Hello, Quistis? It's Grace, mind if I come in? There's someone here to see you,"

There was a pause. Sniff "Do I have a choice?" the quiet voice from inside questioned. "Well, if you don't like who you see, we can leave,"

There was another pause. "Fine," Grace punched in the code, the door unlocked and she walked in. Quistis was lying on her bed, face buried in her pillow. He had to see her face. Squall thought, to believe it was his former instructor and fellow SeeD.

She leaned her head and looked at Grace. "You brought me a Squall clone? That is it. I've had it!" Quistis screamed sitting up. Tears retraced the tracks down her cheeks from previous tears. "Put me back, Put me back in the game. I want to talk to Selphie again, I want to laugh at Squalls antisocial attitude, and I want to break up Zell and Seifer from yet another fight. I want it all back!" She shirked. "I am a cowered, I can't face this alone! I want my computer-generated life back. I will live in denial like the cowered that I am but don't give me this, this fake," Quistis glared at Squall with more hatred he thought she could possess.

"Well, as I said earlier, we will leave." Grace headed for the door. Squall wasn't so easily kicked out.

"Quistis, it's me, Squall. You have to believe me," he knelt down in front of her sitting on the bed.

"Stop it! How dare you use his voice to me. I asked you to leave you freak. What's giving you emotion and voice huh? A computer chip in your head or back? How can you even pretend to be human let alone Squall? You are a soulless shell. You have no free will; you do as your creator tells you too. So do not ask me to listen to you. Get out. Now!" Squall couldn't believe this. He grabbed her arms and pulled her onto the floor face to face with him. "Look into my eyes Quisty and tell me to leave. If you do then I'll uh," Tears streamed down his face for the second time that day. "I'll leave and never bother you again,"

"I am telling you to leave, so go," She whimpered.

"Just please, look,"

There was a long silence as Quistis looked into Squalls eyes. The dark blue eyes expressed deep sadness and hopelessness for the situation. She stood up. "Please leave," sniff

Squall got up and turned to leave without a second glance. "Good Bye Instructor," Grace was soon to follow and Quistis saw them out. She watched them go down the hall and stop at Squall's room. "It's okay Squall, give her some time," Grace tried to comfort him and put her pale hand on his muscular shoulder. Within the second of contact Squall jolted out of her grip and slammed the door to his room. Grace walked away.

Quistis left her door opened and sat on her bed. What if that _was_ him? Clones don't show emotion, they don't think. They're like computers, only as smart as they're programmed to be. She _could_ believe him and go talk to him or she could stay here and talk to a wall. Quistis mentally chuckled. It reminded her of a time when she thought she liked Squall and tried to tell him and he told her to talk to a wall. Well he certainly wasn't telling me to talk to a wall this time.

Quistis dried her eyes and exited the room. She tried to argue with herself on weather or not this was the right thing to do but before long she found herself ready to knock on the door.

A clone? She thought he was a clone? Besides being insulted, he was hurt. Maybe he didn't show enough expression on a regular basis to be distinguished from a real clone. Fucking Grace and her stupid ideas. What if Quistis is the clone? And she didn't know it? That was too complicated to even start thinking about. Squalls not very complex conversations with himself were disturbed with a knock at the door. Not again. "Grace, go away. I don't want your pity, ideas or information, I want to be left alone," The door opened anyway and Quistis stood in the hall. Squall sat up but that's as far as he got.

"I... I figured I'd ra... rather talk to a possible clone than... than a wall," Quistis spoke timidly, fearing rejection. Squall stood up and walked to the door. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Quistis ran up and wrapped her trembling arms around him. "I'm sorry," She sobbed "Everything's just so confusing and complicated and I didn't know what to believe,"

Squall hugged her tight. "It's okay. I'm more lost then you are. We just have to..."

"Stay together," She said, finishing his sentence as she once use to do.

"Alright," Squall began when the hug ended. "What is the last thing you remember?" He invited her in and the door closed behind them.

Grace was proud of her self. She had successfully reunited two of her project beings. One more thing to do and she's move on to her next project, Reintroduction.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Matt1Plus1 who I thought forgot about me but when I got his review this afternoon I was inspired to write more. So, matt, I hope you like it.

I also hope I didn't get Quistis and Squall too out of character. I saw all this playing in my head and it seemed right so... there is a lot of crying I admit but if you woke up and realised you weren't going to see any of the people you knew again, wouldn't you cry? Neways

L.Y.L.A.F.F.R. Luv ya Like A Fan Fiction Reviewer

OceanGurl


	4. IV

Nothing as It Seems

IV

Summary: He knew his place in the world, or he thought he did. They were all there, then they were gone.

He doesn't know who to trust

Disclaimer: I Own Grace Mathers, and the doctors around the facility and I own the facility

Rating: R for language

"Then Seifer pinned you down and you went limp. We thought he killed you, and took him to the basement. I went to go see him once we realized you were stable to realize him and…" Quistis didn't want to repeat what they went threw. Too weird to watch it, then go threw it. "Yeah, and I think they took Seifer away for 'killing' me too. So now he's kind of..." Quistis stopped and watched Squall sigh.

"Not real?" he looked down, and noticed the crack under the door. "Why are we sitting in here?" Quistis looked at the door and shrugged her shoulders.

"I figured it would be locked by now, but..." She got stood up and went to the door, followed by Squall. Carefully putting her hand on the knob not wanting to set anything off, she turned it. It opened. Quistis jumped a bit not expecting it to open. "Squall, lets go, before they see us leave," Quistis speed walked down the never ending hall and turned a corner to wait for Squall who stayed behind to close the room door very quietly.

"Where too now?" Quistis shrugged.

"I'm thinking out of this building, uhh. Lets go this way," Squall and Quistis walked down another long, narrow white hallway.

"Hold up," Quistis stopped walking and read the advertisement for 'V.R. Life. You Too Could Become the Next George Sutherland.'

"What's that..." Squall Trailed off and read the Ad.

V.R. Life!

You Too Could Become the Next George Sutherland.

V.R. Life or Virtual Reality Life is the next generation in space travel. Our scientists here at Balamb Institute for Space Technology have discovered a way to travel for twenty years in stasis but never miss a moment of your life! Your mind is hooked up to one of our very own V.R.L. computers and away we go. You will be taught all the requirements of your assigned job, you will interact with your crew and your body grows with your mind. Parents wanting their child to help with space exploration can sign them up for the first launch in December 3284.

Book your child's seat now!

"Woah," Quistis and Squall looked at each other with a look of questioning. "Um... that was... Different"

"Uh huh… lets keep going," Squall suggested wondering what else we was going to find in... Balamb. Balamb was his home but he could never call this place his home. They continued walking the maze of Balamb, Institute of Space Travel and got no where useful.

"Ok, I'm getting tired," Quistis complained looking out a window. "We've been walking forever, haven't come across another human being since Grace left and I'm hungry," Squall stopped and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, all I'm saying is, if were here, why not look in some rooms. Find a map of this place. You take that door, I'm going in here," Quistis slowly turned the knob and opened the door. An office. With a computer! Yes! She thought as she sat at the screen. Looks the same as her other ones, keyboard the same, speakers etc. She turned it on.

'Password Please'

An electronic voice demanded. 'Great, password protected. Well, if it's someone who works here it might be a name, like….' Quistis tried 'Leonheart'

'Access Denied'

Shit. Ok, um, 'Trep'

'Access Denied'

Shit, shit! Uh... Dincht…?

'Access Granted'

Quistis sighed in relief, that voice was getting loud. Just then a door in the opposite end of the office opened. Quistis jumped up out of the seat, and starred at the figure before her.

"Hey! Look lady. What are you doing in here? Did you get lost from your tour grope or something'?" Zell Mathers questioned, leaning to one side with his muscular arms crossed.

Quistis's knees became weak and she trembled. "Zell…?"

"Yeah… do I know you?"

It was him. It was Zell, with his spiked bangs and odd fashion sense and...

"Hey!" He yelled. "Aren't you one of the V.L. test subjects? Wow! I thought I wasn't meeting you till tomorrow. This is so cool! So, what's your name?"

Quistis stood there in shock. What in the world was she going to day to him? Uh, Hi! I know you, but you don't know me. I don't know you as you here, I know a different you from a different life that I was recently pulled out of and…

"You _can_ talk right?"

Quistis snapped out of her daze. "Um, my name is uh... Quistis… Trep and yes, I am lost. W...would you be able to direct me to the nearest exit?"

"Yeah, sorry, you looked like..." Zell looked at Quistis questioningly

"It's ok, I get that a lot, so, where would it be?"

"Down the hall, take a left and then another left and you can't miss it,"

"Thank you. It was nice seeing you again. Good bye Zell," Quistis turned and left repeating to herself, 'down hall, left and left'.

"Bye Quistis..." Zell lingered in the office wondering what that was all about. But, he had other things on his mind. Like how to get the gun slinging, selfish, thinks the world revolves around him, son of the owner of the world's oil fields, Irvine to meet the test subjects. That was going to be worth a Christmas bonus.

Squall was waiting in the hall for Quistis. "Find anything? I didn't,"

"Yeah actually, I did. Down this hall, turn left, then turn left again. That should get us out,"

"Alright then," Squall and Quistis continued down the hall. But it wasn't as easy as it seemed. The halls went on and on and on. They saw no sign of another human being for half n hour when they say the EXIT sign.

"That's a sight for soar eyes," Quistis sighed as they finished the hall. Only not only did they find the exit, they found the main entrance, full of scientists, people in white lab coats running back and forth, reporters trying to get a story on something that none wants to talk about and...

"It's Selphie!" Squall exclaimed quietly.

"Squall, we can't leave with all these reporters and people here," Squall ignored Quistis's remark and started to walk toward Selphie.

"Squall no! Would you rather stay another night in a replica dorm room or have the press swamping you wherever you can get a place to stay? Whatever you decide, I'm, staying here,"

"Fine, I'll wait," Squall stopped walking to the main entrance.

"I'm just going to head back to my room Squall. I'll see you later. All this is too confusing right now and waiting to see what happens seems like the most sensible thing to do," Quistis headed back down the long white hallway disappointed that Squall did not soon follow. Instead he stayed and watched the people in lab coats run around like chickens with their heads cut off. It was amusing for a wile but he missed her being around him. With no one else, he was planing on keeping her really close.

Squall had gotten lost again and was about to slump onto the floor when he heard a shriek…

All she wanted was to help him adjust to reality, bring him to familiar faces but she should have known with his temper that he wouldn't take it so well. Then Squall rounded the corner to see him holding Grace up off the floor and against the beige wall by her vulnerable neck. She was so small at 5'6 compared to his big build and vertical advantage.

"Seifer!" Squall almost screamed.

"Squall?…" his hard face turned to a look of astonishment "no…" he turned back to Grace. "Stop fucking with my mind! I'll kill you, and then I'll kill him, then I'll kill the rest of ya!" he squeezed her harder and she winced in pain and lack of air.

"Seifer! It's me! Common let her go. If you want revenge against everything that much I'm right here. Shit Seifer stop thinking with that hot temper you got and start thinking with your common sense for once!" He didn't move, just kept his cold stare fixed on Grace.

"Shit Seifer their gone! They're all fucking gone! Fujin, Reijin, Rin… Rinoa," he felt tears in his eyes again. Gawd dammit he was going to be an emotional wreck before the day was over.

That's when it happened. It hit him like a tone of bricks. They _were_ all gone, all but Squall and Quistis. He released her from his lethal grip and glared at him.

"Why… why aren't they. What the fuck happened to them? They were their one day and you wake up the next day with fucking long hair and…" he let out a loud bellow as he released his frustration on the wall. Bones cracked.

"Seifer," grace jumped up and put her slender hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't hurt yourself. Let me take you to your room and I'll get the doctor. Try to remember were not going to hurt you," she looked up at him with those big caring blue eyes of hers despite his looming body. The three of them walked back to the dorm hallway.

He had to stay, being his stubborn self. She'd probably never see him again. Maybe he was right, and leaving was the better choice. Finding herself alone she sat in the far corner of the room with a chocobo plushy Zell won her awhile back at a carnival. They even made the stupid plushy. It was sickening how they played with her mind like this. How much longer were they going to leave her before the questioning started? She imagined all the people; the 'familiar' faces all watching her waiting for her to speak. She could just die. But that couldn't be an option. The have her every move on camera. They knew she left, and that she'd come back. And where she was, what she was doing at that very moment… Squall, come back. Just then there was a knock on the door. Quistis sprang to her feet. It opened and there they stood. Squall and…

"Seifer!"

Grace watched the camera screens as Quistis embraced Seifer and he returned the favor. The trio sat down on the bed and started talking. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"A job well done" Grace noted.

"And at a very small price," Mr. Mathers lifted her chin to reveal the red finger marks still showing on her skin. "A job well done,"


	5. V

Nothing as It Seems

V

Summary: They're gone, all of them but two. It's better than it was but how long can they last?

Disclaimer: Everything except obvious Squaresoft stuff.

Rating: R for language

"Fuck this!" Seifer broke the dead silence and jumped off the bed, waking the sleeping Quistis.

"Seifer," Squall sighed, tired as hell. "They'll come in here with a cattle prod to shut you up."

He looked down at Squall. "They can come with fucking M16s and they ain't gonna stop me," Seifer opened the door and walked out, but soon walked back in looking up. An enormous man followed by Grace and another guy in a lab coat entered the room. "Whoa…" He gathered his thoughts and attempted to leave again. "Get the fuck out my way Ogre," but was abruptly rejected and shoved down to the floor. "HEY! Touch me again and I swear I'll..." apparently the body guard had just as short a temper as Seifer. After that 'threat' he picked him up by his coat collar and held him up against the wall.

"Seifer!" Quistis screamed. "Stop fighting them and let them tell us what we want to know!"

The guy leaned in and whispered to Seifer, "What goes around comes around," and let him go.

Lab coat guy stepped forward. "Well, not quite the welcome I was hoping for but..."

"Just get to the point," Squall stood up.

"Alright. Now that you've all been reunited, we want you to meet the real life people who surround you in your virtual life,"

Grace wheeled in a rack of formal clothing. "We brought you some clothes, it's a media party and dinner and all our sponsers and founders will be there. So you can where your street clothes if you really want to, but I'd suggest a tux maybe?"

Seifer looked through the rack. "Who _exactly_ is going to be there?"

"I just told you,"

"No, I want names. Of every person I'll have to talk to. Do it or I'll make sure this night is on every single news station in the country,"

"Seifer, don't be so hasty! All you had to do was ask," Grace laughed. "I'll tell you the people now who you'll mostly converse with. Selphie Tillmit and her father, Nicholas Tillmit. Irvine Kinneas will be their and his father. Um... Zell, my brother. Mr. and Ms Kramer. Laguna Lore and Rain. Our CNN representative Xu Johansen,"

"Grace," Squall sternly looked into her eyes. "Rinoa and Mr. Caraway will be there, I know that. You don't have to hide it from me,"

She paused. "You're right Squall, I'm sorry. Um, you have an hour to get ready. I'll see you at the party," Grace left the room before her father finished explaining the night to them. She couldn't stay around him any longer. There was something about the look in his eyes that made her regret everything she had been a part of these past 18 years. She had to relax, sit down and put her feet up. That sounded like an excellent plan.

"Hey Gracie, haven't seen you since the lab rats woke up,"

Grace sat down on the black leather couch. "Not funny Zell." She lay down and turned the CD player on with the remote. "I'd _hate_ to disturb you, but could you pour me a glass of vodka?" He nodded. "Thanks. Oohhh, it feels good to lay down,"

Zell knelt down and handed her the glass. "You haven't been off your feet since they woke up, have you?"

"Well, it's not that easy. I was the only one on the project who... acted somewhat normal and not so scientific all the time. They needed a friendly face and that's what I'm here for. But it's difficult when they hate me,"

"Come on Gracie, you know it's more then that,"

She sighed "I've watched them throughout their entire life and I feel like I know them. But they think I'm just the same as all the scientists, when I'm not. And now that I've heard and seen how they're taking this, I want to help them get out,"

"Well, the only thing I can suggest is that you sleep now for as long as you can. Then make an appearance with me at the party tonight, and after they have seen their friends in reality, and realized how different they are, you can figure out your break out plan and help them then,"

She smiled and downed her vodka. "Why do you always know what to say?"

"Twins intuition, now sleep," he stood up and laid a blanket over his sister.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Black tux, black shoes, bow tie and gelled hair.

"Damn, you look good," almost as good as he did at Squall and Rinoa's engagement party, but that couldn't be, because the engagement party never really happened.

"Hey guys, we can honestly say, we have never _ever_ looked this good, and mean it,"

"Alright Seifer, want to get technical? This is the first tux I've ever worn, the first time I have ever drank wine, or ate, um... oh, and here's something for you. None of us have _technically_ had sex before. In reality, were all still virgins!"

"Squall, calm down. He was just, trying to make this easier, for all of us," Quistis sat in front of the mirror and started putting her hair up.

Seifer laughed. "That's pretty funny, you got to admit. By all technical and medical means er whatever, I am still a virgin. That's the best thing I've heard all day!" he fell back onto the bed. "Hey Trep, who was your first?"

She turned to face him. "Excuse me!"

"Well it's just us now, there's no on here whose going to point fingers or anything. Plus he wasn't real," he raised his eyebrows. "Please?"

Quistis laughed. "Fine. It was after I got my instructors, like, the night after I found out. I uh _celebrated_ that night with my boyfriend at the time, Nida."

Seifer rolled off the bed. "What! Your first lay was Nida!" he rolled around laughing. "No way! I always though there was something between you two!"

"Seifer, that was three years ago. And, get off the floor, you're ruining your tux. What about you? Which unlucky girl did you curse for life?"

"Hey now," he stood up, brushing lint off of his pants. "That was un called for. I was... About 13 my first time, I think. Anyways, it was that Cassandra Ross chick. Yeah, and she turned out fine,"

"Seifer, she was the biggest slut in the garden. She been with everybody,"

"See? And before that she was shy and nerdy. I helped her discover boys. What about you Squall?"

He hadn't said much all night, his thoughts were keeping him occupied. Rinoa, he was going to see her, and want to run over and take her into his arms. But he cant, she wont know him. She won't remember everything that happened to them, or everything they felt for each other. Just accept it Squall, she's gone, no. She wan never yours to begin with.

"Squall!"

"What? No, I'm not playing this game,"

There was a knock on the door, and Grace Mathers walked in. "Hey, you guys look really good. The crimson red really works on you Quistis. So, they're all waiting for you. You don't have to say a thing when you first walk in, just grab some drinks and get comfortable. You guys have a long night ahead of you."

The room was completely crowded. When the four walked in, all eyes were drawn to the front of the room.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, after 18 years of patience, dedication and hard work, I'd like to introduce to you, Seifer Almasy, Quistis Trep and Squall Leonhart. If you have a VIP pass, sometime tonight you can come up and find out how you made a difference in their lives. Alright, enjoy the rest of your evening," The whole room _roared _with applause

"Do you all of a sudden feel like the main attraction at a freak show?" Seifer whispered. The other two nodded.

"Grace, I was wondering when you'd show up," he walked up and handed his sister a drink.

"Zell," Quistis whispered. It was him again, It _was_ him.

"Hey, it _was_ you. I knew it. I'm sorry; who are your friends? I'm Zell, by the way,"

"Yeah, chicken wuss, we know," Seifer glared at the man before him. It looked like him, it sounded like him, but it definently was _not_ chicken wuss.

"Excuse me?"

"Seifer! I 'm sorry, you just look so... much..." her voice trailed off and her throat went dry.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm not who you'd like me to be, I can deal with that,"

"No, you cant understand Mr. _Mathers_, there's nothing _you_ have to deal with, so don't try to relate, it sickens me," Seifer headed to the bar.

"I'm sorry, tell your friend that. But I have to go, I'll be back soon," Quistis and Squall watched as he walked out of the ballroom.

"Same god damn hair style even." He turned to grace. "You people think of everything don't you?"

"I'm sorry Squall. Believe me, I am. If I had have known how this was going to effect you, I would have never been apart of it,"

"It's too late for apologies now, just stay out of my life and let me be," Squall turned his back to Grace. "I'll catch up with you later Quistis," He walked off into the center of the room, not really knowing why. Then it hit him, this was the ballroom from the garden, and he was standing exactly where he and Rinoa first danced together. The window view of the stars was even the same, and… she was standing there, talking to her father, Rinoa. Squall felt weak, like his knees would give out any moment. He stood there for what seemed like years just, watching her.

"Go on," a man whispered in his ear bringing him back to reality. He turned to Dr. Mathers. "She's waiting for you," Squall looked at him questioningly, but proceeded to her.

Quistis sighed and headed out onto the balcony. So much like the Garden, she thought, imagining what she might be doing now, if she was back.

"Too stuffy in there for ya?" Seifer stood leaning on the other side of the balcony.

She managed a smile, small as it might have been, and walked over to him. "We don't belong here. All we'll ever be to these people is successful experiment number one, "

He lit up the cigarette that was tucked unknowingly behind his ear. "If you want to call _this_ living," He blew a puff of smoke out into the wind. "It's just us ya know, you me and Squall,"

"Squall's not taking this very well, so hung up on Rinoa and the Garden," She closed her eyed tightly and tears rolled down her blushing cheeks. "I want to go back," She looked up at him through blurred vision. "They say they're improving lives with this technology, but they're not!" Seifer looked down at her feeling his own tears begin and took her into his arms. "They're _ruining_ lives!"

He stroked her hair and held her closer. "Shhhh… We'll get through this. I promise, I wont let them hurt you anymore," He fought his own emotions wile trying to sound strong for her. It wasn't working so well.

"I'll take you away from here, and we'll run away from all of this and live in a little house by the sea, just like you told me one time."

Quistis looked up in somewhat shock. "I… I can't believe you remembered that,"

Seifer smiled the best he could. "We'll leave tomorrow, get away from all these rich suits. I don't like seeing you cry like this. Please, don't cry," He couldn't take it anymore, and tears streamed down.

They stayed embraced in each other, speechless and unmoving.

"Squall, right?" Mr. Caraway sipped on his champagne. "I was wondering when I was going to meet you. It seemed like an awful waste of money if all you were going to do was sleep," He laughed at his own muse, and Rinoa giggled with him. "What's the matter kid? Computers steal your sense of humor? Or were you just not given one?" The father and daughter laughed again.

"Yeah, the computer… " He could feel sweat forming on his forehead. "Can I speak with Rinoa, _alone_?" Mr. Caraway downed the rest of his drink and reluctantly walked away.

Neither spoke at first. Squall watched her grow more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"Rinoa…" It was like she was brought back from the dead. He had already mourned and accepted that she was gone, but then here she was, beautiful as ever.

He knew she wasn't _his_ Rinoa, he _knew_ it. But something in him wanted it to be her more then he wanted life. He pulled her close to him, embracing her body against his. He kissed her with more feeling, and love, and passion then he ever had before. Something deep in his broken heart hoped that his kiss would bring his princess back to him. Reality is a crewel and harsh world.

"What are you doing!" Rinoa shrieked violently pushing him away.

Mr. Caraway came running up. "Hey! Get off of my daughter!" He swung, hitting Squall in the gut, knocking him off balance. "You perverted freak!" Caraway kneed him over and proceeded to kick Squall's stomach and ribs.

They heard the shriek and immediately broke apart. Seifer raced back into the ballroom to find a very pissed Mr. Caraway beating on Squall.

"Fucker, get off him!" Seifer lunged at Caraway, knocking him and himself to the ground.

Quistis following only steps behind knelt beside Squall and helped him up, at the same time Seifer delivered the KO blow to Caraway. The crowd had all but dispersed, watching from the very edges of the room.

Seifer wiped the blood from his mouth. "_This_ is what happens when you fuck with emotionally unstable SeeDs! Now _fuck_ off and leave us alone!" Camera flashes were almost blinding at this point but the trio made it out of the ballroom and into one of the office hallways, which after five, are more deserted then a graveyard.

They gently sat squall down, and Seifer paced around wile Quistis tended to his wounds.

"You should be ok, mostly bruising, but nothing you haven't sustained before, well… kind of," She winked at him hoping he might just smile back. It's been so long since she'd seen him smile.

"Thanks,"

Seifer banged his fists on the brick wall causing an echo down the entire twenty-yard hall. "Fuck, what do we do now?"

Quistis sighed. "We have to get out of here, but we have no ID's and no money,"

"We'll think of something, but we need out of _here_ first," Squall attempted to stand up, but he didn't get very far.

"Let me help," Seifer swung Squall's arm over his shoulder and stood him up.

"Thanks,"

"No prob,"

"Seifer," Squall stared fiercely into his old rival's eyes. "I meant for back there. Thank you,"

He smiled. "Yeah, like I said. No prob,"

Quistis stood up beside them. "We should go through the offices, no one's here this time of night."

The three walked straight for what seemed like an hour before coming to any kind of direction change.

"This is ridiculous," Seifer complained. "In three months they're going to find us here starved to death,"

"Shhh,"

Squall put his ear to the wall. "Someone's coming!"


	6. VI

Nothing as It Seems

VI

Summary: They're gone, all of them but three. It's better than it was but how long can they last?

Disclaimer: Everything except obvious Squaresoft stuff.

Rating: R for language

AN: This is it, the last chapter, and I know from reading the reviews you are all expecting a little more. But I'd like to thank all of the reviewers and readers for staing with me on this, and I'm sorry there's not more. So, enjoy!

Seifer jumped around the corner ready to beat who ever was stupid enough to follow them. The intruder screamed.

"Grace?"

She looked up at him through terrified eyes.

"Grace what the _hell_ are you doing here? You with anyone?" Seifer relaxed his fist and looked down the hallway.

"No, I'm alone, but I wouldn't count on this spot being secret for too long," Grace nodded her head up to the surveillance camera.

"Alright, now what?" Seifer leaned against the wall.

Grace turned to Squall. "I can get you out of here and give you money, a hotel room, and a car, but we have to go now,"

"I can't ask you to put your ass on the line for us. We're highly trained SeeDs remember, we'll manage,"

Grace took his hand and held it tight. "Trust me, please. I've been behind the scenes of the operation the entire time, you _need_ my help,"

Squall looked at her, not really knowing what to say. Seifer stepped in.

"Lets go already, and Squall? Wake up and smell the escape," Seifer pushed Grace in front of him and held Quistis's hand. "Lead the way,"

The four ran through a series of hallways and then down the fire escape stairs and out a back door. A navy blue tempo was parked outside.

"Alright, here is your room key, and the address for the motel is on this card," Grace tossed the key to Seifer.

"You're not coming with us?" Quistis asked.

"I'll wrap up a few loose ends here and meet you later tonight," She walked toward the fire exit.

Seifer nodded and started the car; Quistis sat in the passenger seat. "Squall, we need to go," he called from the open window.

"One sec. Grace, wait," he ran over to her. "I wanted to thank you, for everything you're doing for us,"

"Squall, after I've seen what it does to people, how could I not help you? I feel partially responsible," Grace looked up at him through starry eyes. "I'm sorry, I wish I'd never been a part of it," She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "So, I'll see you later tonight," she turned and left through the open door. Squall waited for the click of the lock before heading for the car. He opened the back door and slid in.

Squall sat motionless, looking out the window as the building's passed. He hadn't said a word and the silence was becoming unbearable. Quistis turned around and looked back to him.

"What did you say to her? She looked upset when she left," Squall shifted his eyes to meet hers.

"I thanked her for her help,"

Quistis didn't push the matter, she knew she wouldn't get anything more from him.

"I can't stand this fucking silence," Seifer turned on the radio and tuned it to a music station at a very convenient time. "This is the 11:00 news. Police are on the lookout for three fugitives in the area. Two males and a female were seen leaving the Bio Research Center no more then a half-hour ago. We can't tell you anymore, but police consider them armed and dangerous,"

"Shit," Seifer switched the radio off. "Well, at least they're paying attention to us now,"

"Turn left at the next light," Quistis sighed.

The car rolled into the motel parking lot and the three got out. The room had two double beds and a TV. Squall immediately flopped on one of the beds and kicked off his shoes. He assumed his all too familiar position when lying down; hands behind his head, one leg stretched out and the other bent. He leaned more toward the other bed, knowing someone would strike a conversation relatively soon. Quistis and Seifer sat on the other bed.

"How's your face?" Seifer asked hesitantly.

Squall smiled. Whenever Seifer was hesitant, and worried, you knew the situation was hopeless. "I think I'll manage,"

Seifer stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Look, I don't know about you two, but I think we're screwed. What's going to happen if they find us? More tests, more security, more mind shit. And what if we run? They'll get our pictures on the news eventually; we have no ID's, licenses or any kind of proof that we're real people. We're fucked,"

"Well what do you want us to do!" Quistis screamed as she stood up. "If we're so 'fucked' as you put it, then what do you propose we do?" She glared at him.

Seifer stood silently.

"I need a drink," She sat back down and buried her face in the pillow.

Squall spoke up. "I know about you, but I don't see anything here for us. We'll either be locked up, or on the run, and neither of those options works for me," He sat up. "So the question is what to do? I say we take that blue car out there and drive it off the overpass and into the heart of the Bio Center,"

"Squall," Quistis spoke with a tremble in her voice. "I know you've been through more emotionally then anyone should tonight, but think about what you're saying,"

"No, it's perfectly clear to me what I have to do, but I don't expect you to follow me. I was in love with an Idea, a lie. A lie I would have died for. No, there's nothing here for me. But at least this way we can stop this from happening to some other unfortunate children who's parents don't know what they were getting them into," He sighed. "Look, I'm not asking you to give up your lives for this, I guess . . . I guess I'm saying good bye." He stopped, taking in himself, all that he was saying. " I need some time to think. I'll be outside,"

Quistis sat in awe of what just happened.

"Fuck, do you know what he just asked us?" Seifer paced the room

"Yes, Seifer, I know what he just asked us,"

He stopped and sat on the bed across from her. "Well?"

Squall entered the cool air of 12:00 AM wondering if he should have just kept his mouth shut. He couldn't ask them, or even imply for that matter for his friends to drive a car with him into a building. It wasn't fair for them. Who was he kidding?

Grace pulled up in a taxi, as if on Que. "Hey Squall," Her smile was the saddest he'd ever seen on her, even from all the crap she took from him earlier on.

"Hey,"

She sighed. "I … I know something's going to happen tonight, I don't know what, but I'm scared,"

"You don't have to be scared, it's . . ."

"I'm scared I'll never see you again. There's so much I want to say to you but I can't find the words, and I feel like tomorrow may be too late, and . . ." Grace stopped herself, and sat on the concrete curb.

Squall knelt in front of her.

"Well, pretend like this is the last time you'll ever be able to tell me all things you cant put to words,"

She was silent as she gathered her thoughts.

"It's ok, I'm listening,"

"Well . . ." she began. "I feel like I've known you all me life, but you don't know me at all, and…"

"And . . . what?"

Grace stared intently at the ground.

"And . . . I think I love you. And it scares me that you don't feel the same way. I don't know what to do. You were in love with Rinoa and you still are and I don't know if you'll ever be over her, and . . . " she stopped when she realized he was looking into her eyes.

Squall leaned closer until his lips touched hers. Grace trembled, but returned the kiss without a second thought.

"Wait," she whispered. "Why? Why the change of heart? I thought you hated me,"

He sighed sat beside her.

"Tonight _is_ the last time you'll see me. After I say good bye to Seifer and Quistis, I'm taking _that_ car, and driving it off the overpass into the Bio Center," Her eyes widened. "I figured I might as well do something nice for you before I leave. It's the least I could do,"

Grace didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, her eyes said it all. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks as she sat in disbelief.

"You… You can't, you can't," she looked at him threw blurry eyes. "Please, I…"

"I'm sorry. You know better then me there's nothing left for me here," He took her into his arms.

"And, Quistis and Seifer?"

"I don't know," He stood up and knocked on their room door.

"One second!"

He heard rustling from inside. Quistis opened the door wearing only a sheet.

Squall rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving now, I came to…"

Seifer opened the door wider wearing the other sheet around his waist. "Hold on. We've decided to come with you. All the way,"

The four piled back into the car and began the last journey of their lives.

"So, we'll drop you off at that gas station," Seifer said, looking at Grace through the rear view mirror.

"Actually, I'm going too," She said quietly.

"Grace, come on, this is ridiculous. You have to get out at the gas station,"

She shook her head. "I can't. You three were my life, and if you go, so do I,"

Squall took her hand. "You can't do this with us, it's . . . "

The sudden blare of sirens, and red and blue lights in the mirrors nearly made Seifer go off the road.

"Well you can't stop the car now," Grace winked at Squall, and sat closer.

"Hey, how much farther to the overpass?"

"Seven minutes, give or take,"

Squall pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and a pencil, and began writing viciously using his leg as a table.

Seifer was sped up when he saw a second and third squad car join the other one in his pursuit.

"We got a party going on back there!" he yelled. "What are you writing back there?" Squall didn't answer.

"There, done," he tied the paper to his shoe, rolled down the window and threw it at the squad cars. Quistis looked at him questioningly. He shrugged. "Some kind of suicide note, don't worry about it. So why did you guys decide to come?"

Seifer laughed. "We talked, momentarily, and realized you were right. Everything you said was right. And, if we had to see your dead face plastered all over the news everyday and have to put up with all those reporters, we'd end up slitting our own wrists within a week anyway so, what's a week right?"

He looked back to the road.

"Oh shit guys, were almost there. Say your good byes now!"

Squall kissed Grace's forehead and held her close.

"I'll see you all on the other side,"

Quistis hugged Seifer's chest and shut her eyes tight.

"I love you Seifer,"

Seifer put his arm around her.

"I love you too, Quisty." He laughed. "It's funny how this was _your_ idea Squall. But I'm the one driving. Alright guys, here it comes!" Seifer accelerated the gas and spun the wheel to the right. The car broke through the aluminum guardrails and soared off the overpass.

"This is Sheryl Spence reporting to you live from the Bio Center where a tragic accident occurred involving the deaths of four young people. The car lost control and went off the overpass landing in the computer research lab of the Bio Center. Everything involved in this accident has been destroyed: the four victims, the car and the very important research lab. This is Sheryl… wait, wait, I have just been presented with new information. A shoe was thrown from the vehicle moments before it went off the road. Inside this shoe is a letter, unseen by even the investigators. I will read it to you now."

_To whom it may concern:_

_We, the subjects of the Bio Center ongoing sleep experiment, are deeply outraged that such a high disregard for human life was displayed during the duration of this experiment._

_Because of this, we have taken it upon ourselves to 'enlighten' our superiors by making them aware of the pain we are feeling so that they may consider our ideas for modifying the lab. _

_PS. Don't mind the car on the third floor, it's part of the modifications._

_Squall, Seifer, Quistis_

"Well there you have it folks. This tragic accident has turned into a tragic suicide directed to the scientists of the Bio Center. What message was trying to get across? And why did the test subjects retaliate? More on this story tomorrow at 6:00.

I'm Sheryl Spence."


End file.
